1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to wall facings for buildings that utilize a minimum of material without affecting the proper simulation of brick, stone, shingle and the like.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,217,453 and 3,621,625. Both of these patents are directed to prefabricated fiberglass sidings for buildings consisting of identical rectangular panels that fit together and nailed to the wall of the building. The panels of each of these patents are provided with a flange along their top edge and along one side edge while the bottom edge and the other side edge are provided with a slot for receiving the flanges of an adjoining panel.
These flanges which were fastened to the wall of a building by nailing are hidden from view by an overlapping second flange extending in parallel and spaced relation to the first flange to cover the juncture of the flanges and the slots as well as cover the heads of the nails fastening the panels to the wall. The present invention avoids the use of both a nailing flange and a juncture covering flange, yet compelling the panels to be interlocked rather than just overlapping at the junctures of the panels, thereby not only resulting in a savings in materials in the manufacture of each panel, but also in fastening the panels more securely to the walls of a building.